Finding Home
by RealisticRabbit18
Summary: In which Erza is late for a mission, Mirajane knows why, and Lucy is almost too curious for her own good. (Contains femslash, Fem Harry, and possibly fluff)
1. Chapter 1 The unknown visitor

Author's Note: Hello!! This is my first attempt at writing a story so constructive criticism is welcome as long as your clean about. Please don't send me a review just to bash the pairings I have. I understand you might not like it what I have and I respect your opinion on it, just don't be nasty about it and bash my entire story because of it. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Fairy Tail.

"WHERE THE HECK IS ERZA?!?" Natsu roared, fire pouring out of his mouth as he stomped his way childishly to the bar. "WE HAD A MISSION TODAY!!!"Gray rolled his eyes from his place at the team's table.

"Tch, calm down Flame-Brain before you burn down the Guild." Gray retorted coldly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE-PRINCESS," Natsu yelled glaring at the offending Ice-Mage.

Gray straightened his position, glaring back angrily at Natsu. "YOU HEARD ME HOT-HEAD." Gray snapped back fiercely, standing up in preparation for a fight.

"BASTARD." Natsu snarled, lunging forward.

Lucy watched on with a dead-panned expression, sweat trickling down the back of her head nervously. _'T_ hey're at it again' she sighedfeeling a bit of own concern for their crimson-haired team mate. Brown eyes flicked to the Guild doors. _'Still, she's usually here by now though.'_ Snickers made themselves known behind her, so close that Lucy couldn't seem to help the shiver the made it's way up her spine nor the startled shriek. She quickly spun around to face Fairy Tail' very own Satan Take Over mage, Mirajane Strauss.

"Don't worry about Erza," Mira smiled, blue eyes twinkling . "A guild member came by earlier last night for a visit. I suspect they're still catching up." Mira seems to pout a little at this, turning around and sulking."…. I wanted to catch up with Hari too..."

 _'W-Why did she say **catch up** like that?'_Lucy thought, flushing despite her confusion.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lucy opened her mouth to ask about who Hari was but was interrupted by the Guild doors slamming open. Almost instantly the chatter of the Guild Hall hushed with the entry of two figures, only one of who Lucy recognized to be Erza .

Lucy sighed in relief, but couldn't help but throw a look of pity towards the brawling Natsu and Gray, seeing as they were now completely screwed.

Turning to examine the person whom she believed is the mysterious "Hari", Lucy felt her breath hitch in surprise.

 _Hari was really pretty._

Hair the color of the blackest onyx tumbled down her shoulders in chaotic waves, Two pieces of her bangs framing her slightly tanned face and one hanging down in her eyes, which were the brightest, most intense green Lucy has ever seen.

Erza bent down a little to whisper something in one of Hari's pierced ears, watching with a small grin as those green eyes widen slightly then crinkle as she laughed, her whole face lighting up with mirth even as leather gloved hands shoved playfully at the Requip Mage's shoulder. Braces were buckled onto her forearms.

A cloak of a strange shimmering water-like cloth was draped over slim shaking shoulders and underneath the cloak a crème colored long sleeved shirt with a strings crisscrossing into the V neck. A dark corset with strange metallic green accents wrapped securely around her torso. Her long slim legs where covered in black slacks with an emerald sash acting as a belt. Her feet were clad in boots that went up to mid-calf with multiple buckles.

As Hari and Erza moved closer Lucy noticed a strange pouch of unknown skin tied around her neck.

She picked up a thump far off in the Guild and couldn't help the sigh that escaped her at what she knew would be the now unavoidable.

Natsu sprung up from where he was tossed and charged at Erza with a roar.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Hari

Last time: Natsu sprung up from where he fell and charged at Erza with a roar.

An armored fist instantly shot out and punted Natsu across the room and into a Cana occupied table, shattering a couple of her barrels near by and ripping a scream of horror from the card-wielder.

"MY BEER!!" Cana sobbed as she went to her knees in a mad dash to save the alcohol from it's doom. As the last drops slipped into the cracks of the floor boards before her eyes, Cana closed her eyes briefly in silent mourning before snapping back up to feet and turning on Natsu to avenge her beloved. Natsu paled and backed up nervously.

"Uh-oh, Natsu's in for it now." Happy cried from above, the blue exceed's head covered in nervous sweat and long tail swishing.

As Lucy watched the brunette card-wielder beat the ever living hell out of Natsu with a deadpanned expression settled on her face, Erza and Hari had made it to the bar where Mira was waiting eagerly.

"HARI!!" Mirajane squealed happily as she leaned across the bar top to hug and kiss the laughing green-eyed girl's cheek, successfully drawing Lucy's attention again. "YOU'RE BACK!" Erza quickly caught Lucy's eye and gestured her over.

As Lucy neared, Erza turned slightly to touch the back of Hari's hand to gain her attention and turned back around as soon as Hari's eyes were focused on her. "Hari, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's the one who I mentioned earlier to you." Hari's eyebrows rose as she whistled lowly, now peering at Lucy with impressed eyes. The celestial wizard couldn't help the startled noise she made at finally catching sight of the faded silvery-white, thin, jagged, lightning-like scarring that spread out in a web along her forehead and stretching down beyond her eyes, past her cheekbones, and over her nose. Hari's smile faltered and became more guarded at her reaction.

"The same Lucy Heartfilia who destroyed a port and half a town with only one finger before even her first day?" She inquired curiously with her hands clasped behind her back and a hip cocked. Lucy sweat-dropped with tears coming out her eyes. _'That wasn't even me, it was Natsu!'_ She cried mentally. _'Where are these rumors even coming from?!?'_ Lucy snapped back into focus when Erza began speaking again.

"Lucy, this is Hari. She's the Guild's very own Jack of all Trades." She announced proudly, dark eyes warm as they glanced down into green. Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"Jack of All Trades?" Lucy questioned hesitantly already feeling dread. _'Is she as crazy as everyone else in the Guild?'_ She thought with no small amount of horror.

Hari shook her head with a small snort. " Your giving me a more credit then I deserve Erza." She chided softly to the requip mage before turning to address Lucy again. "My magic doesn't really have much of a type that it falls under but is actually limited to my own focus and imagination. That said I can't just instantly copy someone's magic and use it whenever, I have to be taught that type of magic by someone who actually knows what they're doing." Hari finished calmly, waving her hand absently toward Cana's table and barrels. Lucy's jaw dropped as the table and barrels instantly repaired themselves.

This time it was Erza's turn to shake her head in amusement with Mirajane trying to hide her grin behind her hand at Lucy's expression.

Hari's insight on her magic was something she shared with any new guild members if she ever had the chance to meet them. She would play off her abilities and give off the impression she was simple repairwoman and then completely warp their grasp on reality by showing off a little on missions. Both Mira and Erza once seen her call down a lightning so massive it incinerated the bandit stronghold they were sent to take care of on their last mission. Needless to say Hari was always a bit guarded around strangers.

After Lucy wondered off to speak to Levy over a strange book she found on her last mission, strong armored arms circled themselves around Hari's frame and pulled her eagerly back into an equally armored frame. Hari couldn't help but giggle when Erza nuzzled slightly in her hair and occasionally pressed kisses against the side of her face and the corners of her mouth happily. Turning around her giggles turned into full blown laughter at the sight of the small silly smile on Erza's face, which only grew wider when Hari darted forward to pepper kisses on her face.

Mirajane pouted at her girlfriends. "Guys!" She whined, sulking as they laughed at her expression. Hari pulled away and slid over the bar top to hug their girlfriend, Erza deciding to instead sit down on a bar stool and lean forward with her chin propped on her hands to watch her girlfriends banter with fondness in her dark eyes.

"We're just teasing Mira," Her green-eyed girlfriend murmured as she snuggled further into her. "No need to sulk." Hari kissed Mira's cheek gently, grinning when said cheek turned pink. The take-over turned to face her girlfriends with a huff.

"You two are incorrigible." She complained with a small smile and moved forward to swat Erza's arm when she began laughing, Hari having already escaped her range with a gleeful laugh.

 _*So I wanted to try my hand at writing a poly relationship between Hari, Erza, Mirajane. Their relationship is a mutual thing they all agreed upon and talked thoroughly about and I wanted to project that in how I write their interactions. I hoped my attempt worked out._


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth about the Landlady

Since Team Natsu was running behind schedule for their mission and had to leave before nightfall if they wanted to make it on time for their client, Erza had to say a brief farewell to her girlfriends, regretting to agreeing to the mission and losing time with the both of them while Hari was still in town. She spent most of train ride pouting until Lucy reminded her that at least her girlfriends were more than willing to see her off. At that, a goofy grin had seemed to be stuck permanently on the red-head's face at the memory of both of her girlfriends kissing the hell out of her before she boarded the train replayed over and over in her mind.

The added memory of Hari moving her lips toward her ear and nipping at her earlobe teasingly while Mira whispered in her other ear a promise of what's to come if she came home quickly in one piece had her face burning a deep crimson and her hand trying to discreetly wipe her nose. She was going to go all out on this mission for sure.

 **With Hari and Mira at Hari's apartment...**

"You know I never really asked how you managed to snag such a nice apartment at half the price Lucy's own place is." Mirajane mused as she looked around at the two bedroom and one bathroom home of her girlfriend. "This place should be at least twice as much as to what your landlord let's you get away with paying her."

Hari sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "My landlord and I have a bit of a agreement." Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "Nothing too terrible, I promise you. I just keep the apartment complexes up to snuff in their maintenance in exchange for my rent being lower." She couldn't help but smile slightly.

Mira however frowned. " Wouldn't your constant missions be a problem though? I really can't believe your landlord would be too lenient in when you pay your rent." It was true. While Hari's landlady had begrudgingly allowed her to continue living there for half the price as long as she continued to do maintenance on her buildings, the bitter old crone would be all too happy to kick her out if she thought Hari was pulling a fast one on her. Mira swore she saw the crazy old hag actually glare suspiciously at Hari's back after she repaired a window.

Needless to say, Hari's landlady made Mira's shit list after that.

(She also made Erza's when she found out the bitter old shrew had been muttering nasty insults and trying to spread rumors to sow distrust towards Hari. It took almost all of Erza's self control not to horribly maim the awful woman.)

Hari gave a sort of half-shrug at her question. "The worst she has ever done is threaten to kick me out on the streets," She admitted. "Not that it's really a big threat though. She been making those promises for years."

 _'Years?'_ Mira thought, shocked. "But you've only been living in this apartment complex for a year?" the statement came out more as a question. Before Hari could reply, she was saved by the sound of rapid footsteps swiftly getting closer.

SMASH!

There was Erza, one boot-clad foot outstretched from kicking down the door and panting slightly from running all the way back from the train station. As agreed she was in one piece despite the several scratches and bruises marring her skin, and has returned as quickly as she could. When she saw them sitting startled on the couch, her eyes lit up and a cocky smirk slowly found it's way across her face. She strode in, determined, and promptly sprawled herself across the laps of Mira and Hari. She buried her face in Hari's stomach, lips twitching upward when she heard a small squeak come from the owner of said stomach. Letting out a deep huffing sigh, she took the time to bask in her girlfriends' presence. After a few long moments she finally spoke.

"So. What I'd miss?" Erza inquired curiously, turning her head slightly to peer at them. Hari shook her head to clear it from shock and turned to face her wrecked door. Eyebrow twitching in irritation she swirled her fingers in a circle and the door's pieces flew from all across the apartment to once again become whole in it's frame. That done, she turned to inspect Erza's injured form.

Seeing how Hari isn't going to answer, Mirajane decided to do so. "It's Hari's landlady again." Mira explained. " Apparently she and Hari have a bit of a history." Erza choked at that. History? Hari meanwhile began tugging and loosening the straps of Erza 's armor to get a better access to her injuries.

At the sight of the requip mage's horrified expression, she quickly amended her words. "She's been threatening to kick Hari out recently." Like a switch, Erza's expression went from horrified to murderous . All her attempts to get up were stopped quickly by Hari's hand on her chest pushing her back down. She relinquished with a sigh, letting loose a smile when Hari made an adorable pleased noise.

For the next hour Mira and Hari worked together to take each piece of armor off, clean each scratch, and place bandages on their happily dozing girlfriend. When they finished Hari finally spoke up.

"….She blames me for bringing her here." Mira glanced up sharply at her words and Erza snapped awake, blinking sleepily up at them. "My landlady? She blames me for having to live here." Came the quiet clarification.

"Why would she blame you for that?" A bewildered Erza asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Because she's right , it is my fault." Hari stated sadly, eyes staring down into her hands. "The day she grabbed on to me when I was pulled here is the day she lost everything important to her." Tears began to glisten steadily in her eyes. Erza shot up quickly and Mira's eyes widened in alarm at the sight.

"Hari." Erza murmured lowly, worried hands brushing lightly against the sides of the her girlfriend's face. A second set of hands in a paler tone brushed black hair out of green eyes, fingertips lingering just below Hari's eyes.

The dark haired girl curled closer into her girlfriends. Her next words made them freeze.

"She blames me because I'm the child of her "freaky" sister."

 **Author's Note: Hello Everyone~ Sorry for the delay for this chapter! While making the original update, I decided to make the original update a new story. Yeah. The new story will be a bit slower in pace but will have Erza x Hari x Mirajane as the pairing as well. It features a Hari with a more Earthland style magic but I'm not entirely sure how to incorporate her original style magic if I do at all.**

 **So did anyone understand why Erza wiped her nose? It's a pretty common trope in anime and is seen even in manga.**

 **How about that landlady though?? Who knew who it was before reading the end of the chapter??**

 **~Until Next Time Everyone~**


	4. Memories of Meetings

**Author's Note: Hello everyone~ Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I got a tad bit too absorbed in Hari's Next Great Adventure.** **Speaking of Hari's Next Great Adventure...** **I'm taking it down for rewriting. I'm sorry to those who were interested in the story but this story wasn't how I wanted it to be. I know it's just the beginning of it but to be honest I shouldn't have started that story until I'm done with this one. That said that story is NOT abandoned, just in the works again. If you have any questions or ideas for it please review or PM me and I'll respond to you when I can.** **Now to address Reviews:** **To the reviewers who figured out the Landlady is Petunia: You guys are correct. When I added Petunia I wanted to try something new, something that I rarely see in other stories. She might become relevent later or maybe not, idk yet.** **To the Reviewer who suggested having Petunia assassinated: I like your style but I'm not sure if that's were I want to go with Petunia, you know?? She's pretty much settled in her own personal Hell with mages and magic being widespread but still out of reach, her husband and son on Earth, and her niece the reason for it all, even though it was accidental. She's fallen back on her usual nasty behavior and is trying to make Hari's life as miserable as possible in revenge for teleporting her to Earthland. Now that Hari's an adult she's trying to spread rumors worse than when she was a child and honestly if it keeps going and actually catches on you can bet that Erza and Mira will go nuts. Hell I might should her ass home.** **Why Hari is letting it happen: She feels extremely guilty about yanking Petunia away from her family and blames herself completely for it all and is trying to make up for it by making her time in Earthland easier for her by being a repairwoman for her apartment complex, to zero success. The things her aunt is putting her through is making Hari's anxiety and depression go through the roof and she is worried that one day her girlfriends are going to leave her behind for someone better. At one point she tried to make it better by parting ways with aunt before she met Mira and Erza, but chooses to track her down and try to help later on.** **So in conclusion: Hari is scared that Petunia's words will one day be the reason her girlfriends will leave, which isn't happening. Petunia is being her usual bitch self but worse and she's taking it out on Hari. And Erza and Mira are getting steadily more pissed off because Petunia is trying to destroy their girlfriend mentally with some success.**

 **To the reviewers who wants to know if my stories are connected:** **When i wrote the first chapter to Hari's Next Great Adventure it was intended to be a chapter for Finding Home. But since the chapter came out seeming to be unconnected to Finding Home completely I decided to have it as the start of a different story all together. It didn't turn out well since I'm taking it down completely for a complete overhall.**

 **About the chapters length:** **Since I use Mycrosoft Word to write my chapters** **I didn't realize how short my chapters would be when I put them on the site. So now** I'm testing things out now, trying to figure out how much I need to write to get a decent sized chapter.

 **Thank you for your time~**

 **XxxxX**

For a few moments, no one said anything.

Erza's face was the very picture of stunned, jaw dropped and dark brown eyes wide with the force of her emotion. Her hands had dropped from where they had rested against Hari's face and now rested on the couch's cushion. Mirajane wasn't looking all that better off, Her own face set in an odd mixture of confusion, shock, and a dawning horror that made Hari's stomach churn uneasily.

She wasn't quite sure what realization Mira was coming to, but she had a damn good idea.

The picture Mira was piecing together only truly needed a few pieces after all.

 _'They're not going go want me after this'_ Hari realized with a horrible mounting panic, eyes welling with tears and hands trembling. _'they're going to think I'm really not wor-'_

Warm, slender arms wrapped securely around her waist and cuddle her close to a deceptively strong frame, their sweet voice whispering comforting words in her ear. The arms shifted and instead she felt fingertips tracing her jaw, her cheekbones, her lips…

Hari suddenly felt a warm breath against her.

"Look at me."

 _Mirajane._

She tried to back away but Mira had her firmly trapped.

 _Please,_ Hari, _Look_ at me."

Mira's desperate pleading did the trick and Hari lifted her eyes to meet the sad blues of the Take-Over mage. Seeing that she has Hari's full attention she darted forward to press kisses on the witch's face, smiling when she heard a soft squeak of surprise and saw cheeks turn pink.

"Do you remember when I first met you?" Mirajane asked, smile shifting into grin a when Hari covered her eyes with a groan. Blue eyes flickered up to meet amused dark brown. " I never seen someone so embarrassed."

"Of course I was embarrassed," Hari mumbled, face flushing an even deeper red. "My first day at Fairy Tail and the first thing that happens is that accidentally land on the bartender." Erza grinned as well at the memory. Poor Hari had just walked in the Guild and went to the bar to speak with the Master when a brawl had started up. Hari had been sent sprawling on top of the bartender of that time, which had been Mirajane. Hari had shot off her so fast it almost seemed like she teleported, apologies rapidly falling from her mouth as went.

Mira had been relentless in her flirting and teasing for months afterward.

Erza's grin softened into a gentle smile at the memory of her own meeting with Hari came to mind.

 **Flashback**

It started two years back when Erza and Mira had been seventeen. Erza had been on a solo mission given to her personally by Master Makorav to investigate a magical surge in the Wilds of Fiore.

She had searched for days for the source and to her frustration had only found the scattered remains of a campsite and the few recounts of the hikers that passed through. It wasn't until her third week of searching that the shack appeared, sitting there as if she had never searched the exact same area for the better part of an hour, smoke billowing happily from it's chimney and it's lights winking cheekily at her from the windows. Even the damn stream trickling through seemed to mock her.

She had almost wrecked the shack and the surrounding woods.

As it were she had ransacked the shack with a bit too much vigor.

Her search had brought up quite a few instruction books, some clothing, and a beautiful broad sword with rubies encrusted in a golden hilt. When she left several hours later it was to a new presence following her from a distance.

 **XxxxxX**

When Hari had first seen Erza, it felt like all the air was knocked out of her lungs in one swoop and only one thought ran through her mind.

 _Beautiful._

With long, eye-catching scarlet hair flowing down to her waist, serious, deep brown eyes, and a tall, strong figure clad in armor, this person had Hari more flustered and nervous than she has ever been in all her seventeen years. Not wanting to be a caught and be labeled a creep she quickly donned her invisibility cloak and turned to sneak back to her shack.

She froze though when the same mage she had been watching appeared in front of her, eyeing the general area she was in.

"I know your there," Erza said, scanning the area. "Come out now, I will not harm you as long as you don't try anything."

Hari scurried back as Erza made to step forward and both froze when Hari's foot broke a twig. Slowly reaching forward Erza felt something brush her and she moved to pull it off.

As the scarlet haired mage's hand closed on the fabric of her cloak, Hari made a split second decision apparated into the branches of a nearby tree, scrambling a little to get a good grip before she fell off and leaving behind a frustrated mage clutching her invisibility cloak.

 **XxxxX**

 **She had been so close!**

If whoever had been under the cloak hadn't teleported away, this mission might have been completed by now!

Erza clutched the fabric so hard that if it had been in anyway normal it would have ripped, but it didn't even so much as wrinkle in her hands. She settled on a nearby fallen tree and took a deep breath and held it, counted to ten, and exhaled and continued until she felt efficiently calmed down enough to come up with a new plan.

Perhaps...

She glanced down at the strange cloak and watched as it seemed to shimmer and flow like water, a smirk flashing across her face as a new plan quickly came to mind.

 **XxxxX**

Hari paced in her shack anxiously, fingers running through her hair.

She managed to escape but her cloak was now in another's grasp, being used for who knows what.

Her shack might as well not be hers considering it allowed the same person that has her cloak to walk in and out of here without tro-

Her heart froze and her blood went cold at the sight before her.

Sitting comfortably in a plush chair with her armor glinting from the shack's fireplace and Hari's cloak folded neatly in her lap, was the scarlet knight herself with confident smirk settled smugly on her face.

"I was wondering if you were going to notice me," she said, completely pleased with herself. "But now that I've got your attention perhaps you will now answer my questions."

The stranger frowned when she didn't get any confirmation and noticed with some concern how Hari's body shook with anxiety. Her face softened.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you," Erza assured. "I just came here to get some answers and to return your cloak to you. That's all."

Hari nodded.

"Good. Now on to my first question," she said, leaning forward in her seat." A few months ago there was a magical surge in these woods and want to know if you are aware of anything about?"

Hari hummed softly to herself. 'The only thing happening in those months was the construct….tion.. oh.'

"I'm so sorry, Ms.?"

" Oh! My apologies, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Erza Scarlet, a member of the guild Fairy Tail."

"Ms. Scarlet," Hari tested, oblivious Erza's shiver at the way she said her name. " The only thing that happened was the construction of this shack."

"Hm?"

"You see, I used my magic to build this place."

 **End Flashback**

After that mission was completed Erza had managed to find her way out of the woods with Hari's help and returned to report how the mission went to Master Makorav, who was as disappointed as Erza was to hear that Hari had politely refused the offer to join.

It took Erza a full year of visits and asking before Hari even considered going with her to the Guild, and an extra two months for her to actually give in to her own curiosity and ask Erza if she still interested in showing her Fairy Tail.

The bright smile Erza gave her that day made Hari believe it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5 Mira's Wrath

**Author's Note: Wow. This is super late and I'm so sorry. I guess I got too busy with other things. Tbh I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic, you know? When I started this it had no set plot or any mention of what part of the Fairy Tail and Harry Potter timelines it was set in. So far I'm just coming up with it as I go and writing that down. No plan what-so-ever.**

 **But I have an offer for you guys. I do a rewrite of Finding Home and fuse it with my ideas for Hari's Next Great Adventure. It will be under the Title Finding Home or something similar, maybe an upgraded version of name if I can come up with one.** **The plot will be more gradual and more detailed (hopefully), but I probably will take quite a bit longer to update, though hopefully not too long. If it does take longer then I thought it would I'll try to give you guys a heads up.** **If your interested in details I'll post them at a later date on my profile. If no one's interested tell me in reviews and I'll continue on with this story.** **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.** **I don't won't to delay this any longer so here's a super short chapter.**

 **XxxxX**

"You've got to kidding me!?!"

The incredulous exclamation caused many to flinch in response, many already knowing the reason for it and looking up toward the Master's office with no small amount of dread.

Mira smiled at her place behind the bar as Erza suddenly looked down into her fidgeting hands, an embarrassed flush spreading across her face as she knew the reason for the outburst.

Everyone strained to hear what was being said in the Master's office, some even getting out of their chairs to press their ears against the door to hear better. This was proved foolish when rapid footsteps started toward the door had caused them to make a mad scramble back into their usual seats, practically climbing over each other to get there in time.

The door slammed open and out came Hari, eyes narrowed angrily and her hands clenched at her sides . She stalked to the bannister and peered down at them, scowl settled firmly in place.

"So," Hari drawled out. " I'm gone for a month on repair work and when I come home, I get this? News of my family involved in several disputes that lead almost always to mass destruction, my girlfriend being arrested on false charges " a few windows exploded at this. " And on top of all that, I was informed that due to everyone's actions on their missions I will have to leave immediately to repair the damage done. In other words, I'll be leaving in an hour and will be gone for several months, if not a full year."

She gave a last sweeping glance around the room once more before spinning back around and stalking back into the Master's Headquarters, pulling the door shut behind her.

 **XxxxX**

Everyone's eyes stayed locked on the closing door, stunned by what they heard.

Hari has never left for a whole year before. Why would she when with a few flicks of her hand she could rebuild entire buildings like it was no problem at all? The only reason her last mission took a month was only because she had decided to explore for a bit, and even then she had never been so…cold about it.

Hell she has informed them all several weeks prior to her last mission and had spent a couple weeks being extra cuddly with her girlfriends before she left.

But this...

This was very out of character for Hari.

As door clicked close all hell broke loose.

A horrible, suffocating pressure slammed down them and brought them to their knees, struggling for breath and sweating profusely from the feeling.

Heels clicked as they made their way on the stage so that the whole guild can see their attacker.

When the figure finally stopped the elder guild members paled drastically while the newer members stared in confused horror.

Mira smiled sweetly back and someone screamed in fear.

That smile promised a very unpleasant and painful time for everyone.

 **XxxxX**

Hari stared at the wall behind Master Makarov intently, examining the repaired cracks and the photos of previous Fairy Tail Guild Masters and conveniently seem to not notice the Master himself staring at her with a deadpanned expression from his place behind his desk. When at point Hari had examined the same photo of Master Mavis and first Fairy Tail guild members at Fairy Tail's Grand Opening for the six time, he finally decided to speak.

"Hari."

She jumped and looked at him with wide startled innocent eyes. He didn't believe the act for a second.

"When are you going to tell everyone that you were joking?"

She hummed a small tune and shrugged, a slight smile spreading across her face.

"Technically I am leaving, but only for at least a week and not for a couple of more days."

Makorav sighed.

"Mira and Erza will want revenge for this you know."

Hari hummed again and jerked her head slightly toward the door, where the muffled sounds of a full out brawl attempted to break through.

"Seems like they are getting their revenge."

"You know what I mean." he snorts.

Hari only responds with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

 **XxxxxX**

The streetlights lit up, chasing away the growing darkness and illuminating the gleaming, damp bricks that make up the streets. Lights flickered in build windows and boats continued to travel up river, lamps guiding their way.

Erza didn't really pay attention to this though, her focus mainly on trying to reach Hari's apartment before she leaves. Mirajane had insisted that she go ahead and catch Hari before she leaves, stating that she'll catch up as soon as she finds someone to take her shift. With how many of their guild mates had shot up to offer to take it, she suspects Mira will already be there or on her way. Especially if their guild mates are trying to get back on Mira's good side after causing her time with both her girlfriends to be cut short.

Seeing the apartment building complex come into view, she sped up, ripping the door open and running up the stairs to the second floor where Hari resides. She skid to a stop outside the door, a fierce, determined expression settled firmly on her face.

She was going to spend some time with Hari, and Mira too, when she gets there. Hell, she maybe already be here.

With that on her mind she opened the door.

And promptly blinked at the sight before her, mouth opening slightly in surprise.

Mira had Hari pinned to the floor, sitting cross legged on her back and holding her arms above her head. Blue hooded eyes burned down into the inky black chaotic mane of Hari, who squirmed at the feeling of holes being burned in the back of her head.

Erza coughed slightly.

Mira's head snapped up to look at her, hands tightening on Hari's arms. Below her Hari made a small noise that sounded like a puppy being stepped on. A smirk slowly found it way on Mirajane's face at the sight of the scarlet knight.

"Erza." Mirajane greeted pleasantly.

"Mirajane."

"I was just told the most interesting information from dear Hari," Mirajane said, reaching down to card her fingers through unruly black hair. "Would you like to hear what I discovered?"

With only a little hesitation Erza prowled closer to them, shifting so she was on her hand and knees. when she deemed herself close enough she sat cross legged on the hardwood flooring, leaning backward and bracing herself on her hands as she did so. Seeing this Mira continued on.

"It turns Hari wasn't leaving for awhile after all," Erza stilled, her expression going blank. "It was all just a big prank on the guild."

The only sound heard after Mirajane's reveal was their soft breathing and the creaking of Erza's armor echoing throughout the room.

"...I see." Came the low, dangerous purr of Titania, the Fairy Queen. Hari couldn't help but flinch when she felt nails trailing gently through her hair. "Well that changes things now, doesn't it?"

Hari heard Erza shift and turned her head to see dark eyes boring into her with such intensity that her heart seemed to jump into her throat.

"What to do, What to do," hummed Erza thoughtfully, tapping her fingers on the floor. Suddenly her eyes lit up and a smirk found it across her face. She leaned forward and whispered her idea to Mira, who's eyes widened before a brilliant smile appeared on her face.

Hari gulped.

 **XxxxX**

"Eliza, Oh Eliza, thou beauty is simply divine!" Hari exclaimed loudly, face burning red under the stares of the audience.

"Oh, your Lordship has such a way with words," swooned "Eliza", fluttering his eyelashes and pressing his hand against his chest. "BUT WORDS ARE ONLY WORDS, WE MUST PROVE OUR LOVE TO EVERYONE! BY DOING THIS WE WILL TRULY BE MANLY!" Laughter came from the audience when "Eliza" swooned into an embarrassed Hari's arms, The massive man dressed in a poofy dress looking especially comical being carried by a small woman.

"YOU CUR! YOU CAD! YOU SCOUNDREL!" "Eliza" suddenly screeched, flailing wildly and nearly smacking Hari in the face. "GRAB MY ASS WILL YA?!?" Poor Hari could only look on in mortified horror, face burning red at the laughter from the Fairy Tail Guild. Mirajane's shoulders shook in laughter, snorts and giggles escaping her mouth from behind her hand. Beside her Erza smirked proudly, dark eyes gleaming with triumph.

"How did you guys get Elfman to be Eliza?" Cana asked, chortling when Elfman began using his "womanly charms".

Mira glanced back at Cana, giggling all the while.

"My little brother is doing this as a favor to me," She admitted, once again facing the stage in time to see Elfman demand Hari to be a man and fight for his love, pouting his red painted lips and fluffing up his dress as he did do. "I'm surprised I managed to convince him at all."

Erza snorted from beside her." It didn't take much convincing at all and you know it," Erza said with amusement. "He was more than willing to help out when he learned it was to get back at Hari for tricking everyone."

"True." Mira conceded, only to erupt with laughter with everyone else when Elfman began singing off-key to Hari in an effort to initiate a duet with her. With a small grimace Hari began to sing along.

 **XxxxX**

Hari scrubbed at her eyes with a tired sigh as she stumbled down the street leading the apartment complex she lived in.

The past week had been completely exhausting for her, especially considering she was rushing all over doing repairs for everyone. Usually she would take a few hours or perhaps even a day to rest and replenish her magic, but this time she hardly had even an hour. She had wanted to get things done quickly so she can enjoy more time with her girlfriends.

Sensing she was getting close to home she picked up the pace eagerly, ready to finally be home.

Only to freeze at the sight of her belongings sprawled on the curb, a small note stuck to her now busted lamp.

Hari snatched the note off her busted lamp and gave it a quick look over, crumbling it in her hand when she was finished and looking over the broken remains of her things once again.

It seems her landlady had taken her absence as an excuse to kick her out, claiming her lack of rent money and the fact she pays later as enough reason to do so. Knowing her she had probably erased any evidence of their deal, the clever bitch.

She was now officially homeless.

 **XxxxX**

 **A/N: Titiana the Fairy Queen is a nickname given to Erza.**


	7. Chapter 7 The End

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile! The good news is that I finally found the chance to update this story. The bad news: this story is done. As far as I know it has reached it's end. Hopefully in this chapter I've tied off the loose ends in a satisfying way.** **XxxxxX** It had been barely three days when Mirajane had learned of Hari's status, and it took her not even two minutes to confront her about it.

Erza, who had been sitting happily at the bar and enjoying a piece of strawberry cheesecake cake at the time, had nearly choked on it when Mira practically flew across the bar and out the door in her haste to track Hari down.

Erza stared after her in confusion for a moment before shoving the rest of the cake into her mouth and scrambling after her.

 **XxxxxX**

One look at Mira and Hari knew exactly what was going on.

She had been sitting in her room she had rented at an inn and looking over a newspaper for possible housing when the door slammed open and her girlfriends barreled into the room, both looking pissed.

Though Hari couldn't help but notice how Erza looked more like she was confused and was pissed about being confused, and Hari felt a sudden strong urge to kiss her silly when the confusion melted into a angry understanding as soon as Erza took in what she was looking at.

Hari calmly folded her paper up and sat it down on the table before facing them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened," She said softly, glancing down at her hands now folded on top of the paper. "But in all honesty I didn't expect it play out like that. I thought it wasn't that big of a problem and I would be able to find a place easily enough, but..." She trailed off and shrugged helplessly.

Mirajane's expression softened slightly. "You could have stayed with one of us." She told Hari. "We would helped you."

Hari flushed and hunched her shoulders in embarrassment. " I didn't want to be a bother.." she mumbled.

"You wouldn't have been," Erza insisted with a stern frown. "You know we would've loved having you stay with us."

Hari didn't give a response to that; though Mira couldn't help the fond smile that passed over her lips when saw Hari's hands fidget.

Her hands has always given her away, in Mira's opinion. They always revealed how nervous she actually was when they fidget. Though she'll never tell Hari herself about it. Some things were best kept to herself.

Well, herself and Erza.

"Why don't you stay with me until you find a place," Erza suggested, pulling Mira from her thoughts.

Both Hari and Mira stared at her.

"Erza, you don't have the space needed for a roommate." Mira told her, patting her back comfortably when Erza sulked over the reminder. She couldn't help that her armor and weapons took up most of her space and the apartment next door.

Blue eyes lit up when an idea suddenly came to her.

"But I know someone who would love to have a neighbor…."

 **XxxxxX**

Lucy scrubbed her eyes tiredly and gave another yawn, cursing whoever was moving in last night.

Couldn't they have been just a tiny bit quieter?

Despite her complaints, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

At least her neighbor was polite enough to apologize for the noise and had offered to pay for breakfast to sooth any bad feelings between them. She didn't have to, but Lucy wasn't about turn down free food, especially when it meant being able save a little bit of money.

As she walked into the guild and greeted the few members there, Lucy's smile widened into a grin when she spotted Hari chatting happily with Mirajane, Erza happily eating a slice a cake next to them and occasionally adding her input into their conversation.

At least with Hari as her neighbor, Erza won't break into her apartment anymore.

Hopefully.

 **XxxxxX**

A shadowed figure snuck their way into the apartment complex owned by Petunia Dursley, searching for said owner. Not two minutes later another figure followed after, and then two more.

"Dammit, I can't see a damn thing!"

"Oh quit crying you big baby, just give me a few seconds."

"...It's so dark in here..."

"G-Guys, maybe we should leave."

"No way, we still haven't got back at the old hag yet!"

A bright light suddenly appeared and chased away the darkness, revealing Team Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel grinned toothily in the light of the fire dancing in his palm, taking in the faces of Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

Neither Lucy nor Gray looked like they really want to be there but stuck around anyways, and Happy looked mischevious and determined, excited for what's to come.

Natsu's grin widened impossibly.

"Nobody messes with Fairy Tail."

 **XxxxxX**

Petunia Dursley woke up to the lingering smell of smoke and the sight of law enforcment staring down at her with a stern fury.

She blinked at the dried paint covering her hands and then her charred surroundings in confusion.

Where the hell was she?

"Miss, your in a holding cell for defacing private property and burning several buildings down, including your own apartment complex."

Oh.

Once again she took in the faces of those around and grimaced.

She was going to prison, wasn't she?

 **Alternate Petunia Ending**

Petunia's eyelids fluttered from the sunlight hitting them before she slowly woke up.

She sat up slowly and scrubbed at her eyes, taking in the well-manicured lawns and and the achingly familar cookie cutter houses lining the streets.

Her hearted lurched and her knees threatened to give out when she saw her home, sitting there as if she was never ripped away by **_that_** awful girl.

Her knees did give out though when the door opened and a large man peered suspiciously out, hair and mustache grey with age but still as handsome as she remembered him to be. He froze at the sight of her standing there.

" _Petunia?_ Is that-is that you?" Vernon inquired uncertainty.

Petunia gave a sob and ran foward, hugging her husband as best as she can. He crushed her to him immediately.

"Vernon!"

 **XxxxxX**

Back on Earthland a sleeping Hari, who was cuddled in between her two girlfriends, smiled.

 **The End**

 **XxxxxxX**

 **And that's it. Thank you to those who followed and favorited my story and for sticking around till the end. I love you guys, your support was amazing and kept me going to finish this.** **I'm sorry the chapters weren't longer though.**


	8. Chapter 8: Spare Parts

Wide green eyes examined the breast plate curiously, turning it over in her hands and tracing the swirling designs etched into the metal.

It was a spare of Erza's that had found it's way into Hari's apartment and made itself at home in her closet. Hari herself wasn't entirely sure how it got in there, but she had an idea. Now that she thought of it, it seems like a lot of both Erza and Mira's things keep finding their way into her apartment.

Though this was the first time Erza's armor had been found in her home.

Her spare armor…

A silly grin found it's way across her face even as she glanced quickly around her home to make sure she was in fact truly alone.

Confirming she's the only one in her apartment, she turned back to the armor and began fiddling with the buckles

XxxxxX

Hari twisted and turned her body around with a grin, ridiculously proud of the glinting beast plate now adorning her body. It was admittedly a little bit bigger than her, but the was mainly due to Erza being a bit more muscular than herself, as well as being taller.

Hari didn't mind, she had gotten over her stature a long time ago. After all, there is only so much time she can stay bitter and resentful over it.

Shaking off those thoughts, Hari returned to admiring her borrowed armor, striking a pose every now and then.

"Nice."

"I agree."

Hari screamed, spinning around and slipping to the floor. Erza stared at her in amusement, her own cheeks dusting with a light pink and a soft smirk on her face. Dark brown eyes examined Hari's frame with an emotion she couldn't quite name.

"So that's what happened to my spare breast plate," Erza mused out loud, tilting her head. "I was wondering what happened to it."

Hari flushed further under Erza's gaze, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Erza walked closer and pulled Hari into her arms, cuddling the blushing brunette close and smiling into her hair.

Cute, Erza thought with a blush, grinning when Hari buried her face into her shoulder.

Erza leaned down to whisper into a Hari's ear, "If I had known from all the times you took my armor off me or fiddled with the buckles that you wanted to try it on, I would have been more than happy to oblige." Hari shot back, spluttered denials and objections following after.

Erza cupped her face and kissed her, effectively silencing her protests.


End file.
